Aerial imaging refers to capturing images of a surface of a planet from an elevated position, such as an aircraft or satellite. Aerial imaging is used in cartography, such as for providing photogrammetric surveys, which are often a basis for topographic maps. Depending on a given elevation for a camera, aerial imaging may capture undesired visual elements obscuring surface objects in an image. Removing undesired visual elements may be difficult, however, particularly when multiple aerial images are stitched together to form a composite aerial image, such as an “ortho mosaic” or aerial map. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.